1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cross lever valve control means, especially for a lifting device such as a crane, with at least one manually actuated cross lever which can be swivelled in a first cross direction and in a second cross direction, and with at least two control valves each of which have one movable valve body, the cross lever being coupled to the valve body of the first control valve and the valve body of the second control valve such that the first control valve can be actuated by moving the first cross lever in the first cross direction and the second control valve can be actuated by moving the second cross lever in the second cross direction.
2. Description of Related Art
To set certain working positions in lifting devices, such as hydraulic cranes, among others, cross lever valve control means are used in practice. These cross lever valve control means each have at least one cross lever to be manually actuated, via which two control valves can be actuated in the prior art. The control valves are located in a row next to one another and are triggered by a certain arrangement of connecting elements, levers and joints via which the cross lever is joined or coupled to the valves, such that simultaneous actuation of the two control valves with only one cross lever is possible.
But, if more than two control valves are necessary for controlling the movement of the crane, additional levers or cross levers or other manual actuation elements are necessary. This is not only expensive, but also awkward in handling, since the operator must reach from one cross lever to the other as necessary. In addition, this necessary reaching can be very disadvantageous in dangerous situations if a valve not occupied by the cross lever must be quickly actuated and the operator loses critical fractions of a second because of reaching.